


Naughty

by sashocirrione



Category: Death Note
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Discipline, Early Work, Food, Kink Meme, Kinky Gen, Other, Power Dynamics, Prompt Fic, Public Nudity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened when Light and Matsuda left the investigation team alone? L's doctor has told Watari that he must get L to do certain things, by any means necessary. Watari takes the doctor's orders seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

**Title:** "Naughty"

 **Author:** Sashocirrione

 **Spoilers:** MAJOR Spoilers for everything up to when various videos are being sent into Sakura TV.

 **Warnings:** Rated T. Contains events that could be interpreted sexually if you have a dirty mind.

 **Summary:** What really happened when Light and Matsuda left the investigation team alone? L's doctor has told Watari that he must get L to do certain things, by any means necessary. Watari takes the doctor's orders seriously.

 **Pairings:** None really. Very slight Matsuda x canon minor characters.

 **Additional Notes:** All canon events previous to this have occurred as normal.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

It was a relaxed task force meeting for once. L was crouched on a couch by himself, eating cake with a spoon, and the investigators were watching live surveillance video of Matsuda and Light walking around at Aoyoma. It was a calmer atmosphere without having the Kira suspect present and without everyone needing to remember what information L had said they could discuss in front of Light and what information was off-limits.

Aizawa guffawed at Matsuda being completely distracted by flirting with a pretty girl. He said, "Ryuzaki, are you sure Matsuda was the right person for this job? He's barely watching Light at all. I think Light's female college friends have all his attention."

L stuffed another bite of cake in his mouth and said, "We've discussed this before. Matsuda is the only one young enough to look unsuspicious hanging around with Light. If the second Kira is there, it is important to avoid drawing attention to ourselves or we will die."

Soichiro said, "If that's the case, shouldn't it be you there? You're even less suspicious since you're already Light's friend."

"No, I draw attention because of my appearance. Also, my life preserves everyone else's. If Light is Kira, he'll be reluctant to kill any member of this team until he can kill me. Killing the rest is pointless if L survives, since it only draws suspicion to Light."

There were mumbles of assent around the room and the men relaxed even more. Then Watari entered pushing a desert cart and the mumbles became very pleased indeed as the investigators gathered around to select cake, doughnuts or cookies. L finished the last bite of his cake and patiently waited for a new slice, his eyes fastened on the desert cart with a look of abject adoration.

However, when Watari stopped the cart in front of L, he only dropped some lumpy brown square things that looked a bit like granola bars. L used one long finger to mournfully push the things around his plate, and then reached out for a slice of cake. Watari slapped L's hand hard enough to leave a red mark and L yelped, snatching his hand away.

Watari said, "You've reached your desert limit for today. The doctor insists you need to eat some nutritional food or you'll get a very serious case of diabetes before you're thirty. You will obey."

L's bottom lip seemed to get plumper as he turned it out. Then it began to tremble. He lowered his head and then looked up at Watari from between spiky puffs of his black hair, his eyes exceptionally round.

Watari merely said, "Eat your protein bars. There is some whole grain in them too."

L's hands both shot out without warning, each grabbing a handful of cake, and then he drew both of them quickly to his mouth and began eating as fast as he could, in a very squirrel-like posture. Watari grabbed L's wrists, forcing his hands away from his mouth and shaking them until he dropped all chunks of the cake onto the carpet.

Watari said, "You have been very, very naughty."

L looked at Watari defiantly, angrily. His fingers twitched and his eyes kept darting toward the cake, as if he intended to make another quick grab. Watari strode forward in three quick steps, then grabbed L and, sitting down on the couch, forced L to sprawl belly-down across his lap.

Watari raised his hand and struck L forcefully on the seat of his jeans, spanking him. Then the hand raised up again and came down hard several more times, causing L to let loose a muffled grunt each time.

Watari paused and said, "You can still reach your protein bars. Eat one now and this will be the extent of your punishment."

L delicately picked up a protein bar between two fingers and began slowly moving it toward his face, an expression of revulsion getting stronger the closer the bar moved.

Suddenly, L threw the bar with considerable force and it hit the wall, creating a lump that very slowly slid downwards. With its brown color and no-longer-square shape, it looked a bit like poop.

Watari said, "That is it!"

In a moment, he had L's baggy jeans pulled down to expose his bare butt cheeks and was fiercely paddling him. L wriggled and grunted, churning his legs as his ass became redder and redder under the constant onslaught of hard, sharp blows. After a minute, L started sniffling softly and tears ran down his face. Watari ignored it and continued to spank, a constant thwack-thwack-thwack against L's bright red butt.

Finally, L grabbed a protein bar and took a tiny little bite out of it, then replaced it on his plate. Watari stopped spanking and let L pull up his pants and stumble to his feet. L's face was every bit as red as his butt had been, and it was covered with tear tracks.

L made his way to a corner of the room, arranged a chair so it faced the corner, and hopped into it, crouching and staring at the place where the two walls met.

Watari said, "Your time out will be one hour. If you don't eat the bars when it is over, you will get another spanking."

L's trembling voice came, "Y-ye-es. I will eat what you tell me to."

Watari answered, "That's a good boy," then continued distributing treats to the rest of the investigators as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

Well, I think this version of L is rather out of character, but perhaps Watari is in character. No real sexual content here, but I'm sure it's kinky because, after all, it was written in response to a request at the death note kink meme livejournal community.


End file.
